Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170725012436/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170801161756
"Anna's still in her own room letting all of her emotional rage, anger and fury out ever since she couldn't easily take the idea of that stupid old rock troll removing any of her true, real, old memories of Elsa's ice magic powers nor the accident very well better at all." "Oh yeah, she furiously screamed angrily in rage about how unfair it was that she can no longer remember the brat, Elsa's ice magic powers anymore." "Well, we still need to be fairer and more patient enough to give Anna time to cool and calm down no matter how long it takes for her to cool off. There'll be no rush at all." "Good point. Now, let's see if the rest of you are able to understand why Princess Anna was still now fuming as she still also steamed with nothung but anger, fury, rage and indignation. First of all, that stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie was the one who altered and changed all of Anna's true, real, old memories of not only the accident but also the brat, Elsa's ice magic powers back when Anna was only just five while that same brat, Elsa was only eight back then. He had no right to do that to Anna at all just because Anna was only five back then. Worst of all, her good for nothing, so called parents personally neglected Anna because of that brat, Elsa as long as that brat, Elsa's in Arendelle. After all, she's the main reason neither of her parents did anything nor nothing to raise Anna better at all. Worse, that brat, Elsa never ever even did anything to talk nor knock some sense into their parents about improperly neglecting Anna, raising Anna better, being dishonest with Anna or being straight with Anna like she should've done herself back then before. Plus, neither of her parents did nothing nor anything to give their brat of a favorite daughter, Elsa any permission to find the right time or moment to be openly honest with Anna about why Anna was shut out by her own family because they were too cowardly to ever do that themselves and so was that brat, Elsa. Elsa did worse than shutting Anna out for past thirteen years ago without telling her why when she should've done better than she did back then before. Anna took that brat, Elsa going against her wish to marry Prince Hans of the Southern Isles very badly when it's that brat, Elsa who was nothing more of a stranger to Anna than a sister before the eternal winter accident happened. After all, that brat, Elsa calls herself a real sister when she should've admitted she was more of a stranger to her earlier than ever back then before. Worse, Hans of the Southern Isles revealed himself to be more of a brat than that Elsa, the same prince who betrayed Anna for no good reason at all. Not only Anna took that no good for nothing brat, Elsa going against her wish to marry Hans very badly during Elsa's coronation day but she also took the idea of that stupid old rock troll removing all of her true, real, old memories of Elsa's ice magic powers and the accident from rather very badly to far worse too right after we've all already showed Anna all of her true, real, old missing memories of Elsa's ice magic and the accident in order to make sure there were no more other missing true, real, old memories of Elsa's ice magic powers at all. Which's something that stupid old rock troll, her parents and especially that brat of a sister, Elsa should've done themselves back then before. If there's anybody who should've been the one who deserves to have any true, real, old missing memories of, it should've been that brat, Elsa, not Anna at all." "It's about time Princess Anna finally earned all of her true, real, old missing memories of Elsa's ice magic powers and the accident at last, isn't it?" "Exactly!" "I'm glad Anna finally earned all of the truthful, honest answers at last." "So it's all up to Princess Anna if she really feels free to be better off being the brat, Elsa's true, real opponent and worst enemy, isn't it?" "Yup." "Agreed." "Do tell." "If there's especially any girl or woman who permanently deserves to be disowned as Anna's sister too, it's that brat, Elsa!" "That brat, Elsa indeed should've grown up sisterless back then before." "She sure may be openly found to be one of the most beautiful, loveliest, prettiest, fairest of them all. She also sure may be considered to be "the one who deserves to be much more understood and more accepted, less misunderstood, less shunned and less rejected for her ice magic powers no matter what." too. Plus, she sure may be considered the 'poor girl or woman who never ever even deserves to be treated like a monster nor a freak at all just because of her ice magic powers no matter what' so we still do have to remember that Elsa's ice magic powers never ever even make Elsa a monster nor a freak at all for the real, usual, old, same Princess Anna who would never ever even easily gives up on the likes of a brat like Elsa nor look at nor see that brat, Elsa as a monster nor a freak. Furthermore, she sure may be considered to be 'an outcast who deserves anything better than ever and nothing worse at all no matter what' or 'a poor girl or woman who deserves to be less of an outcast no matter what.' Which's those are the words always coming from anybody who says or does anything or everyhting to openly show nothing but favoritism towards that brat, Elsa over Anna for stupid, ridiculous reasons, especially because of her stupid ice magic powers, her drop dead, hot beauty, loveliness, prettiness, her emotional, personal sensitivities, not only just her princess status but also her queen status too and she sure was an outcast who's sure at least easier to feel far much worse for than Anna which's why they've rather seen that Elsa really much suffered more than Anna. Everything that brat, Elsa has always gotten so far was nothing but preferable, special treatment. However, it doesn't change the fact that the brat, Elsa's nothing but a less deserved, undeserved, fake, false sibling or especially sister at all, does it?" "No." "Anna really did nothing to deserve to have any of her true, real, old missing memories of her brat of a sister, Elsa's ice magic powers nor the accident at all just because she was only five, did she?" "No." "The reason her parents would've been better off being still alive because they do deserve to be in a rude awakening and so does that stupid old rock troll." "That same goes for that brat, Elsa too." "After all, having that brat, Elsa as or for a sister also nothing but the worst nightmare." "Just like anybody who does and says everything or anything to openly show nothing but favoritism towards the likes of a brat like Elsa over Anna always found that having Anna as or for a sister's especially nothing but a nightmare not only just for anybody else who couldn't easily stand her at all right from the very start but also even for Elsa too." "After all, who cares if being an only, sibling-less, sister-less child's rather too lonely for Elsa anyway when it's far much better for her?" "I don't." "Me neither." "Neither do I." "Nor do I." "I also don't either." "Well, the real, usual, old, same Princess Anna does care."